My Brother's Keeper
by Seyi
Summary: Finished When Hawkgirl commits the ultimate act of betrayal, what will happen to both her and her relationship with the Green Lantern? Very unconventional fic! Please, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Hey folks! This was a fiction challenge posted by CRHBLACK on jlauniverse.com (so I guess it has joint authorship.) I downloaded it in one HUGE document, so take your time reading it- and please, PLEASE tell me what you think- should I write a sequel?  
  
This was the challenge......  
  
Here's a fic challenge for all your hg/gl shipper writers! (Especially you Hawkgirl 92)  
  
She floated on the air currents. The freedom of the skies never felt so good. The freshness of the air seemed to remove all the molded and mildewed memories of the past week. Despite the exhiliration, her heart had misgivings. Could she face him after all that transpired?  
  
She had hurt him. She had hid the truth from him. She had helped lead him away in chains. Eventhough, she tried to make amends by fighting at his side, could he ever trust her again?  
  
The truth of the matter was that she loved him. She admitted that herself and him before flying away. What about him? Did he love her as well?  
  
She located his street and swooped to his apartment building. The open window invited her inside. She took a deep breath. Now or never.  
  
As she landed, she noticed how quiet and peaceful his place was. Her keen eyesight allowed her to move in the darkened room with catlike stealth.  
  
"I'll just tiptoe over and give him a little kiss on the forehead," she thought as she approached the bed.  
  
She almost broke out in laughter as she heard the heavy snoring. The blankets completely covered the hard sleeping figure. She crept forward and pulled back the covers.  
  
Her voice caught in her throat so that her scream came out like a hawk's screech.  
  
"Oh my.... you!!"  
  
Okay, that's all. Let's what type of creative ideas we get!  
  
And my story will follow...... 


	2. Hawkgirl

Here goes the story......  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and my account is currently overdrawn so YOU CAN'T SUE!!! Muhwawawawa  
  
Ahem.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Things of grown-up nature are discussed, but never distastefuly (I hope.) There is also a bit of language, but only where I thought it necessary as a writer.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Oh, great Thangar......" Hawkgirl whispered, clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle another scream.  
  
John Stewart was lying in the bed, as she had predicted, but nothing, nothing could have prepared her for the sight that now lay before her eyes.  
  
He was laying there, feet tangled in the fitted sheet, one arm over his head, the other tucked underneath his back, protectively. He looked thinner, leaner, and his cheeks were sunken. A long, thin scar ran from his collarbone, down his chest, down till it disappeared into the waistband of the jeans he was wearing.  
  
Hawkgirl winced, staring at the scar, which was raised, red, and glaring. Katar's knife. It must be. The mark was unmistakeable. She reached out to touch it.  
  
"Don't make another move, woman."  
  
The voice behind her didn't evn register at first; Hawkgirl was still in shock, staring at this shell of her former love, laying useless on the bed. Then she froze.  
  
"Turn around slowly."  
  
Hawkgirl did so, although her limbs seemed immobile. when she rotated fully, she fixed her eyes on the door, where the steely voice was coming from, and froze. "John?"  
  
No.....it couldn't be John- John was lying on the bed! She rubbed her eyes. No, it wasn't John.......or was it?  
  
The man standing in the doorway of John's bedroom was tall and broad shouldered, and sported the same short cut, as well as the same dark, flawless complexion and features. A more searching glance revealed that he was a few years younger, however, and he sported a gold stud in his left ear.  
  
"Who the heller you?" He rasped.  
  
Hawkgirl raised her hannds slowly- she hadn't brought her mace- and sent up a silent prayer. She could see the moonlight glinting off of something tucked in the man's black pants- the barrel of a gun, perhaps?  
  
"Preston, what is going on?" A woman's voice cut into the tense silence, and a small face appeared over the man's broad shoulder. When the woman saw Hawkgirl, her thick brows knitted together, and her eyes narrowed. "You!"  
  
"Katma!" Hawkgirl saw no other alternative. She turned and began to run, taking to the air and diving for the open window.  
  
"Don't let her get away-!" Hawkgirl heard Katma shriek.....then heard an explosion of gunfire, and felt a sharp, intense twinge of pain in her left wing.....it wouldn't hold her up anymore! It was sagging, and she was dropping to the ground, falling fast.......  
  
Was this the end?  
  
Vaguely, she heard a shout- a woman's scream, and saw a flash of green light. She felt herself being lifted upward........  
  
"Thangar," she whispered....."I have served you well......into your hands I commit my spirit......."  
  
She hadn't said such prayers since she was a child. How did she even remember them? "Thangar...."  
  
All of a sudden, she felt an intense warmth, a comforting warmth. The pain was dulling, though still there. She opened her eyes, feeling a pair of strong arms enveloping her body. "I've got her........" she could hear a man's voice, vague, but clear. John? But it couldn't be John. She was dead.  
  
"Lady?" That voice again-!  
  
"Her name is Hawkgirl." What was Katma doing in Thangar's paradise? She struggled to open her eyes.  
  
"Hawkgirl." The man's voice was urgent, panicked. "Wake up.....Katma, call an ambulance- we can't let her die!"  
  
Why not? Shayera wanted to ask. She was so comfortable, now.......  
  
"Hawkgirl!" The man's voice was even more urgent, and he shook her. "Damn you, Katma, and your trigger finger......Hawkgirl! Open your eyes for me! Please!" His voice was shaking.  
  
Hawkgirl struggled and did so, staring into the man's dark face. "John...." But it wasn't John. John's eyes were green. A deep, emerald green. This man's eyes weren't green, although they were beautiful- a deep, dark brown, flecked with lighter specks of hazel .....she reached up and touched his face.  
  
"What happened to my brother?" Not-John was screaming hoarsely. "Dammit, woman, what did you do to him....."  
  
"Preston!" Katma's voice was louder now, and clearer. "The ambulance is here!"  
  
"It's about time....." with the last of her conciousness, Hawkgirl strained to hear Not-John's words. "Katma, I need answers from her, you fool......why did you shoot her....."  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought......"  
  
"Paddles!" This was the medic. "Step back!"  
  
Hawkgirl moaned as her chest was jerked upward by the force of the electricity. And everything went black....... 


	3. Questions and Answers

Chapter two  
  
"Doctor, I think she's waking up!"  
  
Hawkgirl was struggling. Struggling to keep a deep, dark blanket of warmth that had enveloped her for hours from sliding off her body. But it insisted on leaving, and she was cold now........so cold...........  
  
"Doctor!" The man's voice was louder, sharper. She opened her eyes, sligltly disoriented, and squinted at the bright lights reflecting off the snow-white blanket that covered her nose. She smelled disenfectant. And Clorox. And.......French Toast? As he stomach rumbled in response, she felt another sensation- a sharp pain on her left side. "Oh.........."  
  
"Don't move." Hawkgirl squinted up, again into that face, the one that was so much like John's. She opened her mouth to ask, "who are you?" but only managed to let out a croak.  
  
The man grabbed a small paper cup from the bedside, slipping a straw betwen her lips. Oh. Nothing had ever tasted as good as that cool, clear liquid now clearing a path down her throat- she'd never complain about having just ordinary water in the fridge again.  
  
"Can you talk?" The man's vocie was gentle, yet somewhat harried, and Hawkgirl nodded, then shook her head, tears pooling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. Her throat was burning up. Not to mention her left wing............she attempted to lift it, but gasped in pain.  
  
"Don't try to move," the man said, still in that gentle tone. "My name's Preston. Preston Stewart." He held the cup up to her lips again, and after another swallow, she found her voice, albiet rather hoarsely.  
  
"Who....who are......."  
  
"I'm John's brother. You gave us quite a scare, breaking in like that."  
  
Hawkgirl licked her lips. John, a brother? But he never mentioned..... Preston had a bemused look on his face, studying her every expression. "How......."  
  
"You were shot in the wing," he said flatly. "I'm sorry. It was Katma, John's friend. She didn't know why you were breaking in or if you were trying to do him any harm, so......" he broke off. "She has a bit of a trigger finger. I'm sorry."  
  
Despite the ludicrous situation she was in, Hawkgirl was siezed with an insane desire to laugh, but one look unto the eyes of the man opposite her sobered her instantly. No! He couldn't actually think......  
  
"I wasn't trying to......do anything wrong......"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." A chilly female voice cut through the silence in the room, and on the edges of her vison, Shayera saw her. Katma. It had been at least a year since their last encounter, but Hawkgirl remembered every feature of her face. And if the look on Katma's face was any indication, she recognized her as well.  
  
Rising from a chair on the other side of the room, Katma walked over to the bed, a scowl on her normally pretty face. "You weren't satisfied with breaking the man's heart? You had to try and KILL him?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill him!" Hawkgirl protested weakly.  
  
"Try telling THAT to the authorities." Katma's voice was chilly. "You already have a charge of breaking and entering, not to mention fleeing the scene of a-"  
  
"Katma!" Preston broke in, "I'm not filing any charges until I have a clear story of exactly what-"  
  
Hawkgirl didn't wait to hear Preston's defense; she rose up to her full height sitting down, despite the pain in her wing, and looked Katma straight in the eye. Where did this little human trick get off, trying to scare her, a Thangerian warrior? She brought her brows down low and flashed the woman a look. "How DARE you accuse me of lying!" she spat, low.  
  
Katma actually stepped back, but Hawkgirl didn't allow herself to be psyched by even that gesture. "You little witch. You don't even know the whole story, and you jump to conclusions, and-"  
  
"Well, how's our patient?"  
  
All eyes turned to the doorway, where a jolly, tubby fellow clad in scrubs strode into the room, stethoscope round his flabby neck. "Not in that good a mood, hunh?" He walked over to her, oblivious to the tension in the room. "We had a helluva time treating you- I actually had to call in a vet to repair that wing! But good news- you'll fly again. Not for a while, but you will."  
  
"Thank you," Hawkgirl said politely, but her eyes were still fixed on Katma.  
  
"Would you like to have anyone contacted?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Please contact J'onn Jonnz, at this number." J'onn was the only one out of the Justice League who MIGHT understand what she'd done the day before. "Tell him i'd like to keep this matter private."  
  
The doctoer nodded, took the paper, and left the room.  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
Preston broke the silence. "I wasn't aware......"  
  
"That I am still a part of the Justice League?" Hawkgirl said.  
  
"Well.......yes."  
  
Hawkgirl laughed without humor. "Dispite my initial betrayal, my actions afterward proved my.....loyalty."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"I would be glad to tell you the whole story.....but, where is John? And you are....his brother?"  
  
"When he so chooses," Preston said cryptically, then smiled, a smile much like John's. "You know Katma, I presume." His tone was dry.  
  
For the second time that day, Hawkgirl felt an almost hysterical desire to laugh. "Yup."  
  
He looked startled; then his mouth curved upward once more in that bemused smile. Katma looked as if she couldn't fathom the source of their amusement; but then again, Hawkgirl couldn't, either. The whole situation was ridiculous.  
  
"Well," she said, composing herself, "Here is the whole story......" 


	4. The child?

**Chapter three**   
  
  
Preston Anthony Stewart made his way slowly down the hospital corridor, his head reeling from all that he had just heard. Rubbing his hands over his hair, he pushed through the glass lobby doors and out into the fresh, cold air of the hospital courtyard.   
  


The garden was small, yet made the best of the little space it had, and because of the cold, no one had ventured out into it, save for an older couple sitting on an intricately carved bench, apparently praying together.   
  


Preston took a seat on the other side of the corridor and folded his hands in his lap, trying to take his mind off the events of the day, to relax. The quiet and serentity of the courtyard was soothing, despite the intense cold, but his thoughts wouldn't stop.   
  


He now knew all of what had happened to his brother.   
  


It all made sense. John, who he hadn't even been in contact with for the past two or three years (John had recently returned from a long-term Galactic assingment, only to join up with a "secret police" like new force known as the Justice League) had appeared on his military base about a month ago, disoriented, bitter, and angry, looking thin and tired, with a newly stitched twenty-centimeter long scar on his torso.   
  


With the opening line of: "Damn! Can't I visit my little brother once in a while?" in return to the meek enquiry about the purpose of his visit, John had stayed on with him for about two weeks, silent and sullen.   
  


Preston knew instantly that something was wrong. Stewarts didn't just "visit," or even just "call" each other. They always had a reason for going somewhere. And here was his older brother, appearing out of nowhere in Okinhawa, Japan, claiming to "visit!"   
  


When asked, "what about your job with the Justice League?" he was meet with an icy "I quit." When asked about the Green Lanterns, he was met with slightly more warmth but even less information. "I took a bit of a vacation," was all that he would say. When asked about the scar? "A fight," was all that was forthcoming.   
  


His visit coincided with Preston's yearly vacation, so he invited his younger brother to join him in his apartment for a week or two. "We'll light up the old town," he'd said. "Just like old times."   
Preston, eager to see home and to hang with the brother that he hadn't seen for years, readily agreed. Maybe a vacation together was what they both needed to snap John out of whatever funk he was in.   
  


In the week and a half they'd spent together, however, John's "lighting up," consisted of sitting around, reading his old "Justice Guild" comic books, watching reruns of the Jeffersons, and..........smoking Marlboros.   
  


John had started- and quit- smoking back when he was a teenager.   
  


"That crap'll kill you, man. When did you start again?" Preston had asked.   
John had only laughed cynically.   
  


"I'm calling Katma, dude," Preston had said, referring to John's old girlfriend, the only one that Preston knew of that John might listen to- and the only woman he'd ever been serious about, as far as he knew. John laughed again when Preston informed him of his plans- a bitter, sardonic laugh. 

"You know what, Pres? Invite her. That'll be too ironic for freakin' _words_-" and he laughed again, turning towards his window.   
  


What alarmed Preston the most was the wetness at the corners of his brother's eyes, and the.......empty coldness he now saw in them.   
  


Something horrible had now happened to him. He was sure of it now.   
  


And when Katma arrived, she had confirmed it.   
  


She came in, her usual sassy, playful self, kissing both men, teasing, playing- and had even managed to snap John out of whatever was bothering him for a few minutes. But when she was alone with Preston that evening, making up her guest room bed, her countenance had turned serious. "He's been hurt, Pres. Badly. Probably by a woman."   
  


"John's not involved with anyone! If he was, he would have told me."   
  


"What, in the two five-minute conversations you've had over the past six years?" Katma shook her head, amused. "Trust me. A woman knows these things."   
  


"Whatever," Preston groused. The thought that his military-conditioned, stoic older sibling had been turned into a shell of his former self by a mere _woman_ was unthinkable.   
  


Yet, it was confirmed the very next day.   
  


A letter from a woman named Shayera had arrived at John's apartment.   
  


To say that he went ballistic would be an understatement, in the least.   
  


John had been furious, ripping the letter, cursing up a storm- even Katma had been scared. Then he'd turned almost deathly calm, and dressed, showered, shaved and went out, mumbling something about "getting an address blocked."   
  


He and Katma had exchanged knowing glances.   
  


And now.......this woman, this Shayera, this Hawkgirl, had appeared in person the day before complicating matters even more.   
  


And the story he had heard from her.........he shook his head.   
  


Damn John for getting involved with an off-worlder! The risks, both physically, mentally, and emotionally were endless. EVERYONE in the military knew THAT. How could his brother be so stupid, so naive, acting like a freaking _cadet?_   
  


Not to mention the fact that the alien female you fell for might actually be a spy.......   
  


Preston shook his head again, trying to sort all the information now rattling round insode it. Shayera......or Hawkgirl, as she apparently was also called, had been working as a double agent for a Thangerian force, acting as a source of information about earth, filtered to them via tracers and satiallite.   
  


Shayera had been trained to do this. She had been sent to earth, trained well in Thangerian fighting techniques, detective skills, and.......lying. She'd apprently been dropped on earth with quite an impeccably pitiful backstory- and apparently could tell it well.   
  


However, what she didn't know was that the Thangerian government was planning to use this information not to better their own technology, as she had thought, but to eliminate the Justice League, then easily overtake the earth.....and wipe out the inhabitants thereof.......   
  


This was revealed to her through a slip of the tongue my Kater Hol, her main Thangerian contact........and former lover.   
  


Already wracked with guilt over her initial betrayal of the planet she had grown to love, Hawkgirl quickly informed the Justice League of Kator's plans (with the exception of Flash and the GL, who were on an away mission)- but it was too late. The invasion had begun.   
  


After a small skirmish in the North that had resulted in the Green Lantern and Flash's capture, both thinking that Hawkgirl had betrayed them, she had freed them in a vicious battle that had resulted in Kator's capturing of her- and their final release.   
  


John Stewart had felt understandably betrayed- on behalf of himself, as well as the Justice League.   
However, the proverbial icing on the cake was finding out about Katar and Hawkgirl's relationship, which was apparently........not given closure before she left.   
  


John Stewart had given notice to the Justice League as soon as he found they weren't throwing her out.   
  


And......so here he was. Or here they were.   
  


"Pres?"   
  


Preston looked up into Katma's worried face, startled at her appearance. "Whut?"   
  


"You've been out here for about an hour." Katma brushed some snow off the bench he was sitting on and sat alongside him, taking one large hand in her two small ones. "Your hands are freezing. Come inside."   
  


Preston smiled at her businesslike tone, but complied, following her to the waiting room, where she plied him with coffee and cough drops. Preston smirked in spite of himself. That was Katma. Your basic military-minded son of a you-know-what, but underneath? A fussy, caring, motherlike person. 

Maybe that's why they'd been friends with her for so long.   
  


"I'm sorry for shooting her. I really am." Katma's low voice broke into his reverie once more. "I have issues.....but i'm glad she's going to be okay."   
  


Preston, who hadn't veen been thinking about her, didn't bother to correct Katma. "Yeah. she'll be alright. But what about John?"   
  


"I called him," Katma said, quietly, running her finger around the rim of her styrafoam cup.   
  


"Well? What did he say?"   
  


"He said he'll see her when hell freezes over."   
  


Despite the seriousness of the situation, Preston couldn't surpress a smile. That answer was just so typically.....John. "Any more news?"   
  


"That J'onn J'onnz fellow is arriving sometime tomorrow to sign her out......and a Bruce Wayne of Gotham city is covering all her hotel costs. Must be a friend of hers."   
  


Preston nodded, still staring at his hands. "I still don't see......."   
  


"How John could get himself into such a fix?" Katma finished for him.   
  


He nodded in agreement, but even as he did so, he remembered his conversation with Hawkgirl- and in the depths of him, understood his brother's fascination with the woman. She was exotic, with those wings, extrodinarily beautiful when unmasked, with that cascade of red hair, and those green, green eyes that drew you in........plus, she was a warrior and a strong, independent female. 

Yes.......he could see his older brother being drawn to her. She was much like Katma, in a way.   
  


"She's an incredible woman," Katma said, echoing his thoughts. When he nodded in agreement, she chuckled wryly. "The only one I ever felt I had to compete with for his attentions."   
  


Preston's eyes widened slightly- jealousy was NOT Katma's style. But then again, Shayera WAS a knockout- and according to her, the two of them had been very intimate. "Well, looks like she definetely won," he said, then clapped his hand over his mouth. "God, Kat......I didn't mean...."   
  


But Katma was laughing. "no," she said, "you're right. He did let me go. I lost this one." She stood gracefully to her feet and began to walk away, the gentle hip sway that was her trademark catching the attention of several male doctors in the room. "I'm going to check on John. I'll see you later, honey."   
  


Preston stared into his coffee cup, as she left, glaring at the dark surface. "So, Kat's still in love with my big bro," he muttered. "Still to be expected, I guess......" what the hell _was_ it with John and women, anyway? They gravitated to him like flies.   
  


Feeling guilty about his sudden flash of jealousy, Preston stood abrubptly to his feet, intending to find some pastry to go with his coffee.   
  


All of a sudden, a horrible thought struck him.   
  


He took off down the hall, nearly knocking over a couple of anesthesiologists, weaving around a couple of doctors, tripping over a nurse's orthepedic shoes- and caught up with Katma in the parking lot. "God, Pres, where's the fire?" she sputtered.   
  


"Katma." He leaned on her car, drawing in a deep breath. "Did you......I mean, did you tell John?"   
  


"About what?"   
  


"About the baby, you idiot!"   
  


Katma cursed softly. "No, I forgot.....and Hawkgirl herself only found out this morning." She stared up at him, eyes wide. "Should we tell him? It might change things........"   
  


"I don't know....." muttered Preston. " _Man__,_ this is screwed.........."


	5. Confrentations

**Chapter four**   
  
  
"John....."   
  
At the sound of a woman's voice, John Stewart turned his head slightly towards to the door of his apartment. Katma was standing there, dressed in her Green Lantern uniform, arms folded across her chest. Her eyes looked sad.   
  
He turned back to the television, watching Redd Foxx screaming at poor Aunt Esther. "Still invading upon my hospitality, hunh?"   
  
Katma ignored his rudeness. "What are you watching, John?"   
  
_"Sandford and Son."_   
  
Katma walked over and sat on the edge of his armchair, ignoring the directly hostile look he shot her. "When are you going back to work?"   
  
"I quit the Justice League."   
  
"I know that. I mean, the Green Lantern Corps." When he didn't answer her, she reached for his hand, lifting it up, turning it over. "You're still wearing your ring."   
  
"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."   
  
She ignored his sarcasm. "When was the last time you charged it....and what's this?" He had another ring on his pinkie finger. It was crudely made, and had a hawk carved into it, wings spread.   
  
He shrugged and snatched his hand back as if it were on fire. "Look, Kat, could you save the inquisition for the next commercial break?"   
  
_Oh!_ Katma rarely lost her temper, but this was the last straw. Grabbing the remote from his hand, she reached out and turned off the television with a single click.   
  
John's head went up sharply. "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Shut up and get up!"   
  
John reached for the remote. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. Give me the remote. _Now."_ He narrowed his eyes.   
  
Katma held it over her head. "No! Not until you talk to me." she looked at him beesechingly, still brandishing the remote. "What has happened to you, John?" she said softly. "You're acting like an entirely different person. Talk to me."   
  
John glared at her for a minute, as if considering whether or not to start a childish game of tug-of-war over the remote, but apparently decided against it. "Fine. Suit yourself." He began to rise from the chair, preparing to leave.   
  
Katma fell purposely into his lap, pinning him down.   
  
John sighed. "Katma, I don't know what sort of game you're playing, but it's ceased to be funny. Let me up or i'll dump you on the floor."   
  
Katma didn't move.   
  
"Fine. You asked for it."   
  
As John slipped his hands under her hip, preparing to roll her off his lap, Katma lost control, sitting up straight and looking him directly in the eye. "John. What is WRONG with you?"   
  
"I think I have more of a right to ask YOU that question."   
  
"John-" and Katma grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I know you're hurt, but there's no call to be acting this way. Hawkgirl-"   
  
John's eyes changed, a subtle hardning entering them at the mention of Hawkgirl's name. "I don't want to talk about it, Kat." He pushed her aside and stood to his feet, preparing to leave the room.   
  
"What is WRONG with you?" Frustration made Katma's voice rise several octaves."We used to talk about anything, John-"   
  
"When did we use to talk? In what universe? Look, Katma, if you want to help me, all I want to do is be left alone, all right? Go home!"   
  
"Look, John, i'm you're friend, and-"   
  
"If you were my friend, you'd shut the hell UP and leave me alone. And.....since when were YOU so interested in taking up Hawkgirl's cause? Seemed to me that yesterday you couldn't stand her-"   
  
"That was before I talked to her and found out-"   
  
"She probably lied to you, too!" John's voice had increased signifigantly in volume since the beginning of their conversation. Now he was practically screaming at her. "Why don't you take your good advice and put it-"   
  
"She's _pregnant,_ you bastard!" yelled Katma, feeling tears of frustration pricking her eyelids. Whirling around, she ran out the front door, heart pounding with fury. She could hear John's voice faintly in the background, calling her, but she didn't answer. Activating her ring, she took to the sky, flying high and fast. She felt something warm trickling down her face and reached to brush it off, feeling even angrier when she realized it was a tear. She was _Katma._ Katma never cried.   
  
Landing on the tar roof of a high-rise apartment building beneath her, she lay on the tar, pressing her cheek into the warm brick lining the roof, trying to turn her discomfort into pain.   
  
She'd seen the change in John's expression when she mentioned Hawkgirl's name- even before she'd mentioned the pregnancy. It had changed from disinterest and indifference to an expression of acute........pain.   
  
He had never regarded her with such emotion before, even when they had been.....together.   
  
He still loved this Hawgirl. It was clear.   
  
And it hurt far worse than she could have ever expected it to.   
  
  
*************************************************************   
  
"Can I order you anything else?" Preston asked politely.   
  
Hawkgirl looked over an empty platter that had once contained spare ribs, fried shrimp, steak, vegetables, and bread, then burped. "Err.........no. Sorry."   
  
Preston didn't even bother surpressing a smile. After J'onn J'onnz had arrived and Hawkgirl had been cleared to leave the hospital, he had guessed that the woman was famished, inviting her and her green-skinned companion to join him for lunch in TGI Friday's, the closest resturant to the hospital. "Hospital food sucks, and you must be famished," he'd said.   
  
They had accepted his offer, and were now sitting in the dining room of the resturant, finishing their late lunches. J'onn was beginning on an Oreo sundae, Preston was munching on the last slab from his rack of ribs, and Katma was pushing her shrimp salad around her plate, eyes on the table. She hadn't said much of anything since arriving from John's place, and he was concerned.   
  
They had ordered food and engared in pleasant small talk, Preston getting to know Hawkgirl a bit better in the process. Her appetite, (legendary in the JL headquarters, according to J'onn) was apparently not impaired by any thoughts of John, and she ate heartily, finishing three lunch specials (poultry-free, of course) and helping J'onn out with his sundae.   
  
_Man, what a woman!_ thought Preston, engrossed with watching her. Beauty, brains......and no aversion to beef! He began planning. His brother deserved a woman like her- and needed to know how good she was. Plus.....there was the issue of the child.   
  
After Hawkgirl had asked Katma, "Does he know?" She she had said, with eyes glued to the floor, "Yes. I told him."   
  
When no other comment was forthcoming, Hawkgirl had shrugged. "Well. I suppose that's that." But her voice had been shaky, and when she had turned away- Katma had seen the beginning of tears, the beginning of a devestated, hurt expression she herself had worn more than once.   
  
"Are you all right, Miss Tui?" J'onn's voice could barely be heard over the din of Preston and Hawkgirl's arguement on whether eating chicken was ethical ("so you're saying, I could be eating a cousin of yours?" Preston was asking in regards to his fried chicken.)   
  
Katma looked up at the Martian in surprise. He hadn't said much since the beginning of the meal, seeming to prefer listening to their banter, but his glowing eyes were now fixed immovably on her face. "I understand that Shayera's behavior might seem a bit........cheery, but I told her to keep a brave face on, for the sake of the child."   
  
Touched by his concern, Katma looked away. "I'm fine. I suppose i'm still a bit concerned over John. We were......we are good friends." She looked up at his eyes again, and froze. She had met the Martian once before, when she had visited John, and had gotten the impression of his being rather......stern. Now, she felt as if he could read her mind.   
  
"May you find peace, Katma," he said quietly. And then she knew. He _knew._   
  
Breaking herself away from his comapssionate gaze, she shook her head to clear it. "Well! Shouldn't we be going?" Since Hawkgirl couldn't fly, Katma was taking them all back to the Watchtower in a space pod- and Preston just wanted to go, to meet the famous Justice League. After an initial hesitation, J'onn had agreed that they all could go.   
  
Noticeably, neither he nor Hawkgirl asked to see John before they left. What had he told her?   
  
They all left the resturant in single file, flying to an appropritate spot (The MM carried Hawkgirl, while Preston hung on to Katma) and lifted off, heading for the Watchtower.   
  
They didn't see the identical green pod, not far below them, flying just as fast.


	6. And comfort

**Chapter five**   
  
"............and that's how we defeated Hades."   
  
To say that Preston's eyes were bulging out of his head would be the understatement of the evening. He was sitting on a comfortable, overstuffed couch in the den of the Watchtower, munching on chips, listening wide-eyed to Diana, who was sitting opposite him, talking animatedly.   
  
From her post on the opposite loveseat, Katma smirked inwardly. They had been at the Watchtower for only half an hour, and Preston had already managed to make an impression on each and every member of the Justice League.   
  
Preston was always like that, she thought reflectively. Even in the old days when she was dating John, he had always managed to keep people wrapped around his little finger.   
  
Maybe it was his wide smile, his sense of humor, or his large, innocent-looking eyes that drew people in, but whatever it was- it worked like magic. He was now seated comfortably with Wonder Woman and Superman, talking casually about battles they'd been through, as if he'd known them all his life.   
  
Even she, who'd met them before, was much more reserved. She had kept her own conversation to a minimum, and most of it was directed to J'onn J'onnz, who was sitting beside her and seemed to think it his responsibity to make her feel welcome. After a bit of meaningless small talk that included both the weather and the state of the roads, even he had fallen silent.   
  
Katma sighed inwardly. In a way, she envied Preston. They were around the same age, but her being a woman and a Green Lantern made her naturally tough and defensive- and that came along as coldness to many people. Preston, on the other hand, had no such scruples, and his charm won people over almost instantly. He had time to......be himself, and have fun doing it.   
  
_Crash!_   
  
Katma was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of breaking glass, and what sounded like.....metal clanging to the floor. Then a woman's scream.   
  
"Flash, are you TRYING to kill me?!?!?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Shy! The tray was wobbly-"   
  
"And I suppose it makes perfect sense to bring it over at warp speed........" Hawkgirl's vocie was growing tenser by the minute. And more sarcastic.   
  
"Well, it did at the time!"   
  
Katma stifled a laugh. Flash, in an uncharacteristic show of concern, had been so shocked at Hawkgirl's state that he had immeadiatly volunteered to act as her nurse till she recovered; and in the thirty minutes he'd been caring for her, he'd already spilled water on the bed, nearly set the kitchen on fire in an effort to warm up her favorite sesame seed rolls; and apparently, now, spilled lunch. His voice came from the room again, highly agitated.   
  
"Just hold still a minute while I......" another crash.   
  
"Flash!" wailed Hawkgirl.   
  
Katma laughed aloud and stood to her feet. "Let me go and check on them, J'onn," she said to the Martian, who had already risen. He nodded and sat back down, and Katma headed for Shayera's bedroom.   
  
Shayera was sitting up in bed, water all over the front of the gray t-shirt she was wearing (with a pang, Katma noticed that it was a Marines t-shirt) and was attempting to get up and snatch her mace away from Flash, who was running around the room, trying to pick up the spilled food. "I am gonna........"   
  
"You're not supposed to get out of bed!"   
  
Katma couldn't help it- she laughed out loud. "Flash- over here!" He tossed the mace to her and dashed for the door, his legs a red blur. "No one appriciates my talents....."   
  
"WHAT talents?" Hawkgirl yelled after him, indignant. Then she caught Katma's eye, and the two women began to laugh.   
  
"Sorry you had to see that," Shayera said, matter-of-factly. "He's really a sweet guy, and means well, and I feel bad for yelling at him, but he's........he's........"   
  
"A terrible nurse?"   
  
"I was going to say a speeding disaster, but that works, too." The two laughed again, and Katma handed Shayera her mace. She took it and laid it lovingly on the bed. "Please. Sit with me for a while. All the others are busy, and if I have to hear one of Flash's "mack session" stories again........"   
  
Katma smiled and sat with only a few second's hesitation. The two had formed a tentative truce since Hawkgirl's release from the hospital, and the fact that the woman seemed to hold no grudge against Katma for shooting her made her feel somewhat......obligated to be civil, at least. She had been surprised to find Shayera intelligent, learned- and quite funny.   
  
If it hadn't been for John, they might have been very good friends.   
  
Hawkgirl picked at the blue Watchtower-issued blanket that was now coverin g her legs, apparently having nothing to say. Katma cleared her throat. "Um, how are you feeling? Is everything......all right?"   
  
"My pregnancy is normal, if that's what you mean," Shayera said tartly. "Batman checked me out and said everyhting was okay."   
  
"I did not mean-" Katma was embarassed for a second, then paused. She DID mean the pregnancy- so why pretend? And as long as they were being so direct- "When do you plan on talking to John?"   
  
Hawkgirl's eyes narrowed, and Katma wondered belatedly whether she had violated the unspoken rules of their truce. "What's your business there?"   
  
"John is....my friend, and........" _who am I kidding with this touchy-feely stuff?_ Katma wondered irritably. "Look. Are you still in love with him?" _Two can play this honesty game._ She felt vindicated when Hawkgirl looked suitably shocked at her question.   
  
"I......." this time, it was Hawkgirl's turn to stammer, and she fixed her eyes on her bedspread once more.   
  
"You are." Katma had never been so sure of anything in her life. It didn't stop the sensation of having a heavy weight punch her in the stomach, though. She ignored the feeling and spoke again.   
  
"You have to tell him that."   
  
Hawkgirl looked up at her in disbelief, as if shocked that Katma would take her non-admission admissoion so calmly. "I........can't. He hates me. And with a good reason....." she squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the anger she'd felt emitting from him even after she'd freed him and Flash.......even after she'd sacrificed herself to Kator's wrath for their sake.......her hand crept involuntarily to her womb as she processed the memory. No one would ever know about THAT. No one........   
  
"He may SAY he hates you.......but he doesn't." Katma's answer was flat, but rang with sincerity. "Trust me on that one."   
  
Hawkgirl blinked. She certianly wasn't expecting THAT comment.   
  
"So you think I should tell him that I........"   
  
"That you what?"   
  
Both women's heads swiveled around to face the doorway, looking for the source of the deep, baritone voice that had just spat out a question.   
  
"John!" Hawkgirl gasped. Katma stood to her feet, clutching her fist at her side. How much had he heard?   
  
John wasn't looking at HER, though. His eyes were fixed on Hawkgirl- or more noticably, on her abdomen.   
  
She looked down, blushed, and covered herself defensively.   
  
"Hawkgirl," he said, and his voice was low and calm, yet scarier than anything that either woman had ever heard.   
  
"What the hell are you not telling me?"


	7. The truth?

**Chapter six**   
  
  
BOLD print indicates flashback. READ!!!   
  
  
  
John stared at Hawkgirl, green eyes blazing.   
  
To say that she felt like she had been punched in the stomach would only describe a fraction of the emotion that she was feeling at that moment.   
  
She was elated that he was speaking to her, terrified over what his reaction might be when he learned the truth, worried about herself......and their future.   
  
She was going to be sick.   
  
As if his presence alone didn't complicate matters, Katma chose that time to slide outside the door. "I'll just......leave you two alone to talk."   
  
_Great timing, Katma,_ Hawkgirl thought ruefully, before springing off the bed and heading for the basin in the corner of the room. She was going to be sick.   
  
When the Green Lantern saw her bolt, his expression changed almost comically from one of tense anger to immeadiate concern. Leaping across the room, he held her hair back and rubbed her back as she emptied the remnants of Flash's gourmet lunch into the basin.   
  
Mortified, she straightened up and stared directly into his eyes. They were still hard, but at least contained SOME concern now. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she leaned on him for a minute, taking comfort from his warmth- and his closeness. She pressed her cheek against his chest, wishing she could just close her eyes- and stay there all afternoon. Underneath his Green Lantern uniform, she could hear the slow, steady beat of his heart.   
  
John waited for a moment before using the flat of his hand on her shoulder, seperating them, apparently uncomfortable with the contact. "Are you.....okay?" he muttered.   
  
Hawkgirl nodded and leaned over the basin once more, this time to wash out her mouth. "Yes," she managed after she had finished spitting out the water. "I'm......fine."   
  
John led her over to the bed and helped her climb in, tucking her blankets around her, and after a moment's hesitation, sat gingerly on the edge. "Is it......." he paused, slightly embarassed. "Morning sickness?"   
  
"No," Hawkgirl shook her head. "Thangerians do not get sick while carrying their young. It was just.......I don't know."   
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, Shayera finally daring to look up at him first. Most of the anger was gone from his eyes, although his mouth still formed a hard, straight line.   
  
"Shay," he said tiredly, and Shayera noticed again how thin he'd become, "why didn't you tell me about the baby?"   
  
"I didn't know myself, till a couple of days ago....." Hawkgirl's voice trailed off, and she instantly knew how pathetic her excuse must sound. "I'm sorry......." Great Thangar, all she seemed to do was apologize lately.   
  
"Is it mine?" His voice was deathly quiet, now.   
  
"I.......I don't know." Hawkgirl stared down at her hands, then looked up in time to see a muscle jerk in his cheek.   
  
"Very well, then-" and he stood to his feet, apparently ready to leave.   
  
"John!" She cried out, reaching out with a trembling hand to grab his arm. "Don't go....."   
  
"Why not? You seemed confused enough right now."   
  
Hawkgirl sucked in her breath, wanting to burst into tears, but knowing she couldn't lose control. "It's not what you think......."   
  
"No?" John looked skeptical, but at least he stopped moving towards the door.   
  
"No....." Hawkgirl massaged her temples, squeezing her eyes shut. Should she tell him the whole story? Could she tell him the whole story?   
  
Would he believe her? Would he forgive her?   
  
And could she ever forgive herself for what she had brought down upon her own head?   
  
Looking up into his eyes once more, she swallowed- and made her decison. "John, i'm going to tell you everything. It all started when......"   
  
**"Kator, no!" ****  
  
Hawkgirl screamed in inward horror as she saw John Stewart and Flash, bleeding, broken, wrapped in chains, being led to a jail-like enclosure in the middle of the T'gar, Hol's Thangerian flying device.   
  
John wouldn't even look at her- and for good reason.   
  
Great Thangar! she cursed bitterly. A mere two days ago, she was lying in his arms, planning their future together.......   
  
And now, Kator had captured the Justice League and would conquer the world in a matter of hours.......all destruction wrought because of her actions.   
  
How could I have been so gullible? she thought bitterly. SCIENTIFIC research? Who the HELL ever sent spies to do SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH? She must have been out of her mind to believe Kator at the time.   
  
He had made her believe, though- oh, he had made her believe. She had thought he loved her- and that his motives only came from wanting to better the plight of millions of Thangerians on her planet.   
  
She had been sent as a spy.   
  
She hadn't counted on falling- hard- for an earthling, though.   
  
Or for now being responsible for his planet's demise.   
  
"My dear?"   
  
Hawkgirl turned and faced Kator, staring at him through the confines of the steel cage she was now being held in. "Don't call me that," she whispered.   
  
Kator's face immeadiatly melted into an expression of sympathy. "Hawkgirl," he said. "I am so sorry that we were not able to convey our true.......intentions for the planet Earth in your initial....assingment, but the terms of the misson made it imperiative that the earthlings suspect NOTHING. We actually made it easier for you."   
  
"Easier......how?" cried Hawkgirl, furious. Oh, if only I had my mace......."by making me betray the Justice League, who has shown more integrity than you ever will?"   
  
Kator winced. "Touche." He then motioned for the guards to open her cage, which they did. "Get out," he said to them, and they obeyed that as well.   
  
Kator then walked through the door, smiling slightly. "I understand your anger," he said patiently, "and I agree with you." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I am sorry, my love." He began to caress it. "I still....care for you."   
  
She spit in his face.   
  
KAtor looked angry for a minute; then leaned over and kissed her on the lips, gently. Hawkgirl was so startled that she stepped back. "How dare you!"   
  
His expression darkened. "You were very.....attentive to me the last time we spoke, two months ago. Has the Green Lantern......."   
  
"My personal life is none of your concern," Hawkgirl spat. "You are a liar. And a traitor."   
  
Kator looked genuinely hurt, but his mask covered his face effectively. "You honestly feel nothing for me?" He reached out and touched her cheek.   
  
She slapped him across the face, leaving a dark bruise.   
  
He stepped back, and his expression had turned cold- an expression of stunned hurt. "Ah. I see. They have....turned you."   
  
Was it a trick of light, or had the man's eyes actually glistened with moisture?   
  
"Guards!"   
  
"Yes, General Hol?"   
  
"Take this......this WOMAN and lock her up. I will decide her fate later."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Hawkgirl had spent the evening in her cold, solitary cage, while Hol and his men planned their strategy for rounding up the rest of the Justice League- and taking them in, as they had Flash and the Green Lantern.   
  
Hawkgirl tested the bars on her cage. They were sound, and hard. She wasn't going anywhere, and she couldn't help ANYONE in this state. Plus, she knew from experience in Thangerian war stategy that it was only a matter of time before Flash and the Green Lantern would be killed. And as far as they knew, the Justice League had no clue where they were, nor expected them back frokm their mission for another couple of days- in which amount of time, they would certianly be dead.   
  
She had to prevent it. She had to free them.   
  
And she only knew one way.   
  
The next evening, her guards were surprised when she asked for Kator- and he was, too, judging from the speed in which he came to her cell, holding a brass lamp. "Yes?"   
  
Hawkgirl had practiced the speech many times in her head overnight, and it flowed from her lips with surprising ease. "Kator....I am sorry."   
  
His face betrayed nothing.   
  
"I.......I took what you said into consideration last night, and I.......realized that you were doing the right thing."   
  
He smirked and leaned on her cage, his lips curving into an amused smile. "And did your former teammate's impending fate have anything to do with this sudden revalation?"   
  
Hawkgirl was startled that he had already seen through her ruse; but then again.....he knew her so well.....she stared at him, at his hard, muscled warrior's body, full, sensual lips, thick hair falling over his mask.......   
  
And she felt a pang.......perhaps a nudge from the past remembering the long....nights.....with Kator......, perhaps her body already responding to what she knew she had to do in order to free her friends.......   
  
.....and before she could think about it, dwell on it, even allow herself to think about the possible consequnces of her actions, she reached through the bars, pulled his face down, and pressed her lips to his.   
  
The shock she recieved when he began kissing her back was nothing compared to the look on his face. He wrested away from her, waving away the guards. "What does this mean?" he hissed, low, when they were gone.   
  
"It means I still care for you!" and Hawkgirl burst into a round of hysterical tears, easy to do because she was so cold, so miserable, and so completely, utterly disgusted with herself. How could she have sunk this low?   
  
The amazed look on Kator's face, however, showed that he actually was beginning to fall for her ruse.....he opened the door, motioning for her to come out.   
  
She did so, staring at the ground, but he took her chin into his hand, looking deep into her eyes. Somehow, she managed to hold his gaze steadlily- but the doubt still in HIS eyes frightened her.   
  
Kator was a warrior. There were no half-steps with him. If you wanted to convince him- you had to go all the way- despite any and all consequences.   
  
But could she do it?   
  
She glanced over to the section of the ship where the Green Lantern and Flash were being held, and shuddered. She had no choice.   
  
In one smooth, seamless motion, she slipped her hands underneath Kator's mail shirt, caressing the hard, lean muscles, kissing him- hard.   
  
He sighed- perhaps in relief? "You DO still love me.- you are still with me."   
  
She didn't reply.   
  
"Answer me." His voice was low, insistent. he took her chin in his hands once more.   
  
Hawkgirl gulped and opened her mouth, saying the words that she knew would free the man she truly loved......but seal her fate in the process.   
  
"All I know is I want you.....I want you always......"   
  
Kator smiled- a surprisingly diabolical smile, even in it's gentleness- and lowered her to the floor, where she tried hard not to stiffen with fear- or disgust, as his hands moved over her in ways she thought she had long forgotten.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut........and sacrificed herself.   
  
The lamplight yielded into the night. **  
  
Hawkgirl finished her tale, her voice hoarse from so much talking. She looked at her clock. Over two hours had passed. The Green Lantern was still seated on her bed, head bowed, face hidden in shadow. Hawkgirl sighed.   
  
"You know the rest. I freed you the next day, and we fought him together...." she closed her eyes, remembering. "And then you left, when you found that the Justice League was retaining me as a member." She paused. "There was no other way. I had to earn his trust- and quickly. My only choice was to play to his greatest weakness- which unfortunately, was me."   
  
John remained silent.   
  
"Please, say something. Anything."   
  
John's mouth moved once, as if he had trouble forming words; and when his voice came out, it was raspy. "Does......Katma know?"   
  
Hawkgirl shook her head. "She thinks......the child is yours." Or maybe she didn't. In the short time she'd known Katma, she now found her to be incredibly astue. "John....I'm so sorry......" she bent over and struggled to keep her composure.   
  
To her surprise, she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her hesitantly as first, then with less resistance. She looked up into John's face- it still held that mixture of hurt and confusion, but his arms were SO comforting.......he rested his chin in her hair, and she leaned across his chest, almost weeping with relief.....she had been so afraid he'd push her away in disgust........   
  
"So," she said, softly, "where does this leave us?"   
  
It was a full thirty seconds before John answered. "Shay," he said. "I don't know."   
  



	8. My brother's keeper

**Chapter seven**   
  
  
"Hey, little bro."   
  
Preston started and dropped a carton of orange juice, then watched in horror as it catapulted towards the floor, past his grasping fingers. A green beam shot seemingly out of nowhere and caught the carton, lifting it up to the adjoining counter.   
  
"Dag, John, you could _warn_ a guy....." Preston narrowed his eyes and turned, slamming the fridge. John was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed for bed in a pair of pajama bottoms and an Old Navy tank top, but his eyes, though hooded, were sharp and alert. "What are you doing up?"   
  
"I could ask YOU the same question." The Green Lantern raised a brow at his younger brother, and Preston suddenly felt as if he was a kid again, getting chastised by his older brother after getting caught. "And why are you in someone else's fridge?"   
  
"Are you gonna let me off with a warning this time, or tell Mom?" Preston said mockingly. "Actually, Flash sent me. We're playing video games in the den."   
  
Because of the lack of space for guests in the Watchtower, John had gallantly given up his former room to Katma, and bunked with Superman for the night, while Preston had doubled up with Flash- although the two, after discovering each other's penchant for the X-Box game Halo, had done anything but sleep. The two had began playing the game in Flash's room, then moved to the den. where the "better" T.V. was.   
  
"Halo? At two in the morning?" John shook his head. "You and Flash were made for each other. Will either of you ever grow up?"   
  
"Can't speak for Flash, being as I just met the guy, but as for me....nope!" Preston picked up the juice, along with a bag of Nachos and a box of Nabisco wafers, precariously balancing a can of whipped cream on top of all. "Wanna join us?"   
  
For a minute, John was tempted; then he shook his head.   
  
"Later, then." Preston gave his brother a high sign and headed for the door.   
  
John watched him go, feeling a pang. Sometimes he envied Preston; the guy always seemed to have such a good time, no matter what was going on around him- it had been his nature since he was a kid. And, even at thirty years of age, he STILL looked a decade younger than John, who was only six years older. He shifted his feet. Would it really kill him to play a couple rounds with the guys?   
  
"Pres!"   
  
Preston turned around. "Yeah?"   
  
"Just....wait for me. I'm coming."   
  
Preston's eyes widened in mock surpirise, but he grinned. "Wanna give me a hand with this food, then?"   
  
John caught up with him and did accordingly; and the two continued down the hall. "Preston,"John said.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Look, i'm......sorry about the past few weeks. I know I haven't been myself and......"   
  
"Say no more, John-" and Preston lay a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "You had a lot on your mind, man."   
  
"I'll make it up to you-"   
  
"Look don't get all mushy on me, okay? Just get in here and let me beat your ass!"   
  
John smirked. "Just keep thinking that."   
  
They walked for a moment in silence; then Preston spoke, and his voice was low. "John?"   
  
"Mmmmm?"   
  
"What's going on.....I mean, what are you going to......."   
  
"Do about Hawkgirl?"   
  
"Yeah." Preston knew the basics of the story, as John had talked to him earlier. "What happened.......that was screwed, bro."   
  
"Yes......" John looked up, and for a second, his eyes looked distant again. "We'll work it out."   
  
Had Preston heard him correctly? "What?"   
  
"I said, we'll work it out."   
  
"So....you're staying with her?" Preston had to get this straight.   
  
"Of course." John looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why wouldn't I?"   
  
"I...you...." Preston paused in front of the den door, staring in bewilderment at the body of the alien that claimed to be his brother. "She betrayed you and the Justice league.....sold you out to a Thangerian force....is pregnant by her ex......."   
  
John winced so abruptly that Preston immeadiatey wished he hadn't brought anything up. "I know. She made a horrible mistake- adn she's paying for it now, in the worst possible way. Why should I punish her even more..... add to her misery?" He shook his head. "We all have pasts.........and I do love her, Pres."   
  
Preston felt his breath catch in his throat, feeling as if he was watching one of those stupid Lifetime movies he watched- and occasionally shed a tear over- on the sly, of course. He'd never seen his brother so....emotional before.   
  
"When you love someone, and it's really....there," his brother continued, "you'll want to do anything to make that relationship work. So we're working it out." He folded his arms and managed a wry smile. "You'll know, someday."   
  
"Please," Preston muttered. If he was ever foolish enough to fall in love, he was definetely doing it with a minumum of drama. "I'm glad for you, though," he managed to say. "Good luck- does she know, though?"   
  
"Yeah," the Green Lantern said, the slight smile again on his face. "We still have a lot of talking to do, though. After she's recovered. Then, there's the baby to consider......."   
  
Preston shook his head and pushed the den door open with his fist. Thinking about his brother's love life was excruciatingly mind-boggling; his head was beginning to ache. "Forget it; I can't take any more!"   
  
John laughed and pushed his way into the den with Preston. Flash was lying on the floor, splayed on the rug, holding his controller. "Preston! Food! Where the hell were ya?!? Oh....hi, John," he muttered, the enthusiasm in his tone dampening signifigantly. "Um, how are you doing?"   
  
"Fine, Flash." John sat on the floor and stretched his legs out on front of him, pulling out a Nabisco wafer and crowning it with a dollop of whipped cream. "So fine, in fact, that I decided to join you guys.....and kick both your butts." He popped the wafer into his mouth.   
  
Flash froze in surprise.....then his trademark grin slowly crept over his mouth, lighting up his whole face. "Let's get to it!" He bent and popped the game in; then looked up at John, his "game face" melting into a look of concern. "Hey, man.....are you gonna be okay?"   
  
"Yes." John grinned at him, folding his arms. "We're gonna be okay."   
  
"Awesome."   
  
*************************************************************   
  
Hawkgirl rolled over slightly, woken from a sound sleep, by the sound of......snoring.   
  
Alarmed, she rolled over slightly and sat up in bed, grasping her mace with one hand, ready to brain the intruder. Wings or not........   
  
But the snoring man lying on her floor was......   
  
"John?"   
  
He opened his eyes slightly; his eyelids flickered, and he sighed, then resumed snoring.   
  
Tears pricking behind her eyelids, Hawkgirl gazed at him, sleeping on her floor, a pillow and a thin sheet his only padding. They had talked earlier all that day, and although he had seemed resigned to the idea of her being pregnant by Kator, and also seemed to have forgiven her for her action of betrayal, she hadn't harbored a single hope that.........he still cared for her.....in that way......   
  
She slipped out from underneath her covers and joined him on the floor, curling deep into his side. His body felt the same- hard, muscular, and so very, very warm......although it seemed so much leaner than before.......she nestled into his chest as she had that afternoon, closing her eyes.....and for the first time in a month, felt totally at peace.....and didn't feel so...filthy. Or violated. She rolled over, taking his hand in hers.......   
  
.......and felt a lump, on his pinkie finger. She lifted the hand up, gasping sligtly in surprise at what she saw. Her eyes filled.   
  
"He kept the ring....."   
  
Everything was going to work out between them.   
  
It just _had_ to.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
_Oh......my......God......_   
  
Katma grabbed the edge of the doorway, struggling to steady herself, wondering if for a moment she might faint. In her olther hand was a tray of hot tea, eggs, bread, and sausage, intended for Hawkgirl, who she felt some concern for- she hadn't heard a peep out of the girl since the night before.   
  
Now she saw her on the floor of her room, nestled in the arms of a very sleeping...and VERY content-looking John Stewart.   
  
Doing a passable imatation of one of Flash's goldfish, she backed speedily out of the doorway, dropping the linens and nearly dropping the tray. Pressing her back against the wall in the hallway, she made a controlled effort to compose herself.   
  
_This....can't......be!_   
  
What was going ON? As of yesterday, there seemed no hope for reconcilliation between the two....and now.......   
  
"Well, what did you hope?" she chastised herself sharply. "That he would dump her when he heard about the father's identity and come crawling to _you_ for comfort?"   
  
The sick feeling in her stomach told her that that was exactly what she'd hoped.   
  
Pressing her fist to her chest, she sucked in a deep breath. What was WRONG with her? She had been imagining impossible things again- and now was reacting like some vixen from _Melrose Place._ A tear- was that a tear? Oh, God.....   
  
"I am a horrible person," she muttered, eyes filling- not that she cared about THAT anymore.....   
  
"Katma?"   
  
Katma immeadiately turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her face- and a groan. WHY did he show up at the most inappropriate times? "Preston."   
  
"You look like you just saw a ghost, girl......" then he saw the door, which was still ajar, the scene on the floor, and HER face. He hastily shut the door. "Oh, man......"   
  
Then he stared at her, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. "You saw them, didn't you? And that's why you're all upset."   
  
"Don't be an idiot, Preston," she snapped.   
  
Sitting beside her, he grabbed her chin, trying to get her to look into his face. "Look, Kat. It's OVER between you two. You get it?"   
  
Katma looked over at him in shock. Although he looked like a kid, dressed in his Tasmanian Devil boxer shorts and a white tank top, his face was earnest, his eyes serious. "you have to get over him......." seeing the expression on her face, his voice took on a frustated tone. "Dammit, Kat! Do you ALWAYS want what you can't have? Especially when there's something just as good right in front of you?"   
  
Katma's heavy brows came down over her eyes, and they narrowed slightly. Wait. Was Preston saying what she _thought_ he was saying? "Pres....."   
  
But his eyes had darkened. "Just.....get up." He released her face, stood to his feet, and stalked down the hall.   
  
Katma got up. "Preston!" Shaking her head, she headed down the hall, but the man was FAST. "Pres....."   
  
Just as she caught up to the corner around which he disappeared, she bumped squarely into a large, muscular chest covered completely with gray spandex. Looking up, she met Batman's mask-covered eyes. "Er....good morning, Batman."   
  
"Good morning, Ms. Tui." Bamtan did not looked surprised to be bumping into her in the hall. On the contrary, he looked downright pleased- which was more than a little frightning. "How did you sleep?"   
  
"Er.......fine."   
  
"You found your room satisfactory?"   
  
"I guess so....." this was weird....out of all the Justoce League members, Batman was the one she'd least expect to inquire after her sleeping habits....."Um, if you don't mind, Batman, i've got to go and find-"   
  
"You like the Watchtower?"   
  
"YES!!! I mean...." toning down her voice a little, Katma sighed and resigned herself to her fate. Batman had either had a little too much coffee with his breakfast, or he was just in an EXTREMELY chatty mood. Either way, she wasn't getting away till he chose to let her.   
  
"May I see you for a moment?" He gestured to the office door to his right. "Please," he said, when he saw the look on her face. "it will only take a moment."   
  
"Whatever." Katma shrugged her slender shoulders and walked into the room he indicated. It was small, and empty, except for a desk and chair, a single chair, and a large mural of the Batman logo hanging on the wall behind the desk.   
  
Batman took a seat behind the desk, indicating for her to sit.   
  
She shook her head. She wanted this over with QUICK.   
  
Bamtan had a hint of an amused smile on hsi face before cintinuing. "Miss Tui," he said, "you are aware, of course, that Shayera- Hawkgirl to you- is with child, and will not be able fight for some months?"   
  
"Um....yes...."   
  
"And that John Stewart has quitted the Justice League till further notice."   
  
"Yes." Where was he going with all this?   
  
"I will cut right to the chase, Ms. Tui." Batman leaned forward, eyes intent.   
  
"I'd appriciate that," Katma said dryly. Batman gave that amused smirk again, then paused before speaking.   
  
"Ms. Tui, would you consider joining the Justice League?"   
  
Katma felt her jaw drop open.


	9. The offer and the truth?

**Chapter eight** (ya tired yet???)   
  
  
"I......I......"   
  
Katma could feel a distinct lack of oxygen in her system, and it was beginning to make her feel slighlty lightheaded. Waving her arms in a manner that she knew probably looked completely idiotic, she gulped and stuggled to speaak.   
  
"I....you...."   
  
"Do you require assistance, Miss Tui?" Batman asked politely.   
  
"I.....no," Katma managed to sputter. She woud bet her entire savings account that Batman's eyebrows were raised underneath that mask of his. "Did......did you say what I just THOUGHT you said?"   
  
"If what I just mentioned was a prosposition to join the Justice League, then you are correct in quoting me," Batman said dryly.   
  
"Are you crazy?" Katma's voice came out much shriller than she'd intended. "I mean.......cripes!" she sputtered, resorting to one of her childhood expressions.   
  
"The idea is distasteful to you?" Batman asked.   
  
"No. It's just that......." Katma took a deep breath. "Why would you even CONSIDER me as a member? I mean, I......"   
  
"You are a Green Lantern, and a highly recommended one at that, which means that you are focused, dedicated, and a good fighter. Your track record indicates nothing less."   
  
And how did you get my track record? Katma wanted to ask, then decided against it. Batman was a detective, obviously. But he wasn't finished.   
  
"You have worked with the Justice League, and are familiar with both us and our fighting style," Batman continued. "You also are.....familiar with John Stewart and Shayera's cases, I believe?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Batman nodded sagely. "Given your familiarity with the whole situation, your joining us would also be ideal because we'd be able to....."   
  
"Keep the matter private?" she supplied dryly.   
  
"Yes." Despite the mask, Katma didn't miss the gleam of approval in Batman's eyes. "You are very astute."   
  
"Am I, now?" Though still shocked, Katma was returning to some semblace of her old self.   
  
"Yes," Batman still seemed amused. "J'onn recommended you highly."   
  
"J'onn?" Katma's mind fleetingly went to the Martian Manhunter, and the couple of conversations she'd had with him. She remembered nothing she had said that could have imcriminated her. "What is he, some kind of mind reader?"   
  
Batman only smiled.   
  
"Look," Katma continued, "i'm flattered and all, but as you know, i''m probably not the most popular person with your teammates...."   
  
"The only "teammates" I know you have tension with are Hawkgirl, who is going on leave, and John, who is currently not a member. You seem to get along fine with the others."   
  
"True," Katma conceeded. "I'll give you that. "But what will they feel like, knowing that they've been replaced by......."   
  
"Feelings are irrelevent," Bamtman said, crisply. "It is for the good of the team, and it should be accepted."   
  
"Yeah, if only that were true," Katma said with some irony.   
  
The two sat in silence for a minute; then Batman stood to his feet. Katma followed his lead. "I still think you should think about it," he said, bluntly.   
  
Katma nodded. He HAD just sprung the idea on her, after all. "I'll be sure to," she said, and shook his hand before leaving, head swirling with unvoiced thoughts.   
  
*************************************************************   
  
"You'll come back and see me today?"   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"Do you promise?"   
  
"I......yes." The Green Lantern reached out a large, warm hand, covered Hawkgirl's forehead with it for a moment, then traced his finger down her cheek.   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes.   
  
John exited her bedroom, frowning slightly. He was troubled about Hawkgirl. What had happened to her was horrible- anyone could fathom that- but it was how it affected her that was currently worrying him.   
  
Ever since they had decided to try and work things out, he had noticed many things about her that had changed- and not necessarily for the better.   
  
She was depressed- he could see it in her eyes, although she tried to hide it from him as best she could, and over even the past couple of days they'd been talking, he had already caught her crying twice. She wasn't sleeping well- their joint nap on the rug the night before was probably the first time she'd slept undisturbed for the past month- and she seemed very needy, almost clingy.   
  
Almost the total opposite of the fiery, independent Thangerian warrior he'd first fallen for.   
  
"She's probably still traumatized from Katar's abuse of her. That is understandable," he muttered to himself. And her pregnancy probably had to do something with it was well- women were always extra-emotional when carrying a child.   
  
Yes, that must be it.   
  
Still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something darker- something more hidden- behind those green eyes.   
  
"Hey, GL." In his present mode of thought, the cheerful greeting that now rang through the hall seemed like a cow's bellow.   
  
Startled, John nearly tripped, stumbling in the hall. Superman reached out and grabbed his elbow. "Whoops. Watch yourself there."   
  
The Green Lantern managed to regain his footing. "Jeez, Superman. Why don't you yell my name a little louder? Or maybe take out an ad in the paper?" He felt only a slight pang of guilt at his sarcasm, choosing to squelch it. Superman DID have the tendency to bellow out greetings Boy Scout-master style, but he just wasn't in the mood.   
  
Superman seemed untouched by his testiness, even chuckling a bit. "Sorry, man. I'd be nervous, too, if I was an expectant father and all. Glad to know that you and Shayera are working things out- better for the kid, you know? Congratulations, by the way."   
  
"I.....what?" To say that the Green Lantern was shocked would be like saying Vandal Savage would make the perfect nanny.   
  
"I said, congrats. Y'know the sex yet?"   
  
Was Superman dileberatly messing with his emotions? "Superman," he said, slowly, "you may not know the details of the case, but Shayera's preganancy......it's not what you think."   
  
"Wait......." Superman's voice became concerned. "She didn't......lose the baby, did she? I didn't hear about that- man, i'm sorry. Batman found no post-coital trauma that could result in her losing it, but I guess there always can be the possiblity of-"   
  
"Wait. WHAT are you talking about?"   
  
"Shay's...... pregnancy," Superman said, looking at him as if he'd gone mad. "She didn't know she was pregnant when she did what she did with Katar, so Batman was concerned that-"   
  
"Wait." What the hell......"So you're saying that she was already......expecting when she-"   
  
"Yeah, but she didn't know she was pregnant." Superman looked bemused. "Batman confirmed that she was already a couple weeks along before the invasion, on the day you guys got here."   
  
"How......how was he sure?" John asked weakly.   
  
Superman shrugged. "He's Batman. He has his ways. Besides, genetic bioscans prove the little guy's only half-Thangerian." He shook his head. "Poor Shayera. She must feel....."   
  
"Wait." John halted him once more. "So this means.....that I........"   
  
Superman looked him in the eye, and his normally tanned skin paled noticably. "Sweet mother of........" he paused. "You mean.....you didn't know that you were the biological.......you thought Katar was......Lord. Hawkgirl didn't _tell_ you?"   
  
John broke away from him and headed back in the direction in which he had come, running down the hall this time.   
  
"I'm sorry man, I had no idea!" yelled Superman after him. "Green- Green LANTERN!"


	10. The whole truth

**Chapter nine**   
  
  
"Hawkgirl!"   
  
Shayera could feel his presence even before she heard John slam her door open. She sat up in her bed, wincing slightly. Her wing was healing nicely, but still throbbed with any sudden movement, and her stomach……….   
  
"Hawkgirl." His voice was urgent, and his eyes were wild. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby………"   
  
Hawkgirl's stomach dropped to her knees as she realized the meaning of his words. "You found out?" she whispered, paling. "From who?"   
  
"Superman." John's face was twisted in an expression of profound anger and hurt. "Why, Hawkgirl?"   
  
"I……." Hawkgirl suddenly felt another wave of nausea coming upon her. Her morning sickness had lessened over the past couple of days, but……..   
  
As she leapt from the bed and ran to her sink, she had a serious flash of deja vou. The two of them couldn't seem to have a full conversation without her throwing up. The Green Lantern met her when she was finished, handing her a towel and a bottle of Listerine, but his eyes were still flashing.   
  
"I want an explanation. Now."   
  
"You will get one, John. Just sit and-" Hawkgirl winced as she settled back beneath her covers, after rinsing her mouth.   
  
"What kind of explanation could you possibly-" John broke off abruptly, shaking his head. His brow was furrowed. "My God, Hawkgirl……to find out that kind of thing from a teammate….."   
  
"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. Just please listen, and-"   
  
"I'm going to be a father. A father, Shayera! Why did you let me torture myself, thinking the child was……Christ!"   
  
"Now, I think that a poor choice of words, John!" Hawkgirl snapped, a hint of her old color returning to her cheeks. "Just…..listen!"   
  
He folded his arms and glared at her, but she could see him trembling. Great Thangar, she had put him through so much already…….she closed her eyes briefly and sent up a silent prayer, that she would be given the words to say……..   
  
When she spoke, her voice was low and even, though tears were already beginning to slide down her cheeks.   
  
"John," she said, low, "first of all, I am so, so, sorry- I would have told you eventually-"   
  
"When? On the eve of its birth?"   
  
Hawkgirl shrank slightly from his tone, but continued. She deserved that. "Anyway, I found that I was pregnant a short while after the invasion……and after you had quit."   
  
She paused for a minute, clearly reliving the moment. "I was devastated," she said, softly. "I thought the child was…..I was CONVINCED the child was Katar's. I hid the pregnancy for as long as possible, thinking that perhaps……..perhaps……"   
  
"You would lose it," John said so bluntly that she flinched.   
  
"Yes," she affirmed, staring at her coverlet. "It didn't happen that way……and I could not bring myself to do an innocent any harm.   
  
"Morning sickness began soon after. I tried to pass it of as the flu, but Batman grew suspicious- and I began to suspect that the baby might not be Katar's, as Thangerians usually do not experience morning sickness."   
  
"You knew….all this time," John said. His voice was raspy.   
  
"I _suspected,_ not knew for sure," she corrected. "Batman grew concerned and insisted on testing me. He discovered that I was pregnant, and also that the child was half-Thangerian- which pretty much cemented the paternity."   
  
John was quiet.   
  
Hawkgirl wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and continued. "You……you probably are wondering why I didn't call you on the spot……."   
  
"The question does come to mind," he said dryly.   
  
"Well," and her voice had dropped to a level so low that he had to lean in to hear her. "I….I sent you a letter."   
  
He stared at her; and his normally dark complexion went a chalky gray. He took and unsteady seat on her bed. Hawkgirl suspected he had to.   
  
"I heard nothing in response, and a second letter I sent……was returned."   
  
"Yes." His voice was barely audible.   
  
"It was clear that you wanted nothing to do with me at the time," she said, lowering her gaze. He had pressed his forehead to his hands, remembering those dark, solitary, self-pitying days after the invasion…….the letter he hadn't read…….   
  
"Oh, God," he groaned. It was more of a prayer than anything else.   
  
There was several seconds of silence before either could speak. Then Hawkgirl's firm voice broke it.   
  
"I made the decision then to go and see you….just once. I went at night, when I knew you'd be alone and sleeping….I just wanted to kiss you one last time before…..before I left. And you know what happened in the apartment.   
  
"Preston and Katma leaked you the news that I was pregnant, but they had no idea by whom- I think they both assumed that the child is yours-"   
  
"Not Preston. I told him everything."   
  
"Katma, then." Hawkgirl took a deep breath. "When you confronted me……I knew that you, as a good person, would stick by me no matter what if you knew the child was yours…..so I lied."   
  
The Green Lantern's head snapped up; he looked confused. "So you didn't want me to come back?"   
  
"No. You're missing the whole point." Hawkgirl took another deep breath. "I wanted you to come back to me……but not because of the baby."   
  
"I…….don't understand…."   
  
"I wanted security, John," she said, eyes flashing with emotion. "I knew that if you thought that the child was Katar's and not yours……and STILL decided to stay……you would be doing it for ME, and not some sense of duty you have towards your child……."   
  
She paused for a minute and composed herself, taking a shaky breath. "You would stay because you loved me- and not because you were becoming a father."   
  
When he didn't answer readily, she continued. "Yes, I tricked you, and I'm sorry……but you DID stay with me, in spite of the fact……"   
  
"That you were carrying another man's child," John said, low. "I understand now……"   
  
"I….where are you going?" John had stood to his feet and was now walking unsteadily towards the door.   
  
"I have to…..I need to……" waving a hand vaguely in the air, he walked outside the door, still muttering to himself.   
  
Hawkgirl bit back a fresh onslaught of tears, pressing her face against her knees. She had been doing so much crying lately….and it was draining her. She wasn't used to being so overemotional….well, she had told John, at least.   
  
But had her final deception, innocent as it was, destroyed their relationship completely?   
  
"Great Thangor…..I'm afraid so….."   
  
*************************************************************   
  
"Put in that Phill Collins CD!"   
  
"Are you kidding me? Phil Collins? What are we, a hundred? Or even worse- forty? What about the Bone Thugs in Harmony Album?"   
  
"Give me a BREAK."   
  
"Hater."   
  
"Just put in the stupid Phill Collins."   
  
"Bone Thugs!"   
  
"Phill COLLINS!!"   
  
"OutKast," the two compromised.   
  
As Andre 3000's smooth vocal stylings began to fill the interior of Katma's black Maxima, she turned to Flash, who was sitting beside her in the front seat. "How'd a small town WASP like you get into the Bone Thugs, anyway?"   
  
"I'm Catholic, actually," Flash said without offense, flashing her a grin. "John got me into them. One time listening to "Crossroads" was all it took."   
  
"Sorry about that," Katma said with a smile. "I don't think before opening my mouth, I guess."   
  
"No offense taken. Now, just make a right here….."   
  
Katma obediently turned her car, then sat back and relaxed easing over the road. When Flash had approached her shortly after she had left Batman that morning, she didn't know what to think- about his offer, and about Preston's near-confession a short time before.   
  
Flash had almost jokingly asked her if she'd like to see the sights in Metropilos city, where he was currently renting an apartment, and he was nothing short of shocked when she pounced on his offer-making her wonder if he was used to girls agreeing to go out with him.   
  
They had left almost immeadiately, taking Katma's pod to earth, going to get her car at John's apartment, then heading towards the city. They had arrived quickly, and were now touring the place- now heading for the mall, which Flash called the 'center of it all,' Flashcode for, 'picking up chicks.'   
  
They parked and headed for the stores, and Katma found that Flash was actually quite a pleasant shopping partner. He opened doors, held her purse, cracked jokes and made himself generally very agreeable.   
  
So agreeable, in fact, that she decided to open up to him about Batman's offer over their lunches of Big Macs (one for her, four for him) and French fries. "So…..I really don't know what to do," she finished.   
  
"Do you WANT to join?" Flash asked her, eyes earnest. He lay his burger down and looked at her intently.   
  
"I don't know….." Katma played with a fry, dragging it through a pool of ketchup. "I love the Watchtower, and I really like the way you all get along…..it's so much less…….structured than the Green Lantern Corps."   
  
"That's probably the root of all our problems," Flash said with a laugh. "Do you think that John would be in the fix he's in if we had a no-dating policy like you guys do on the Corps?"   
  
"I'm not so sure," Katma said with a smirk, reliving certain youthful……escapades. "But, seriously……I like the way that you all get along. I like the way it's run. And I have no other engagements right now- I'm off from the Corps for a while- they give you a break every couple of years."   
  
"So……."   
  
"SO, Hawkgirl and John are on the team! It would just be……weird, for lack of a better word. And weirdness is not something you want in a team."   
  
"But Hawkgirl suggested you as a member in the first place."   
  
"WHAT?" Had Katma heard him correctly? "Hawkgirl? ME?"   
  
"Well…..yeah," Flash said, looking slightly taken aback. "We met with Batsy yesterday to discuss the future of the League while John was still gone indefinitely and Shay was on maternity leave…….she and J'onn both suggested you."   
  
"But….I shot her, for chrissake!"   
  
"Not deliberately." Flash paused to take a sip of his Sprite. "Hawkgirl's a very reasonable woman- most of the time, anyway- and she felt that with your experience and all, you'd make the best member. J'onn agreed and said that you do 'have heart.'"   
  
"He got that out of a thirty minute conversation?" muttered Katma. "Geez."   
  
"So, what are you going to-"   
  
""FLASH? Is that YOU?"   
  
The couple turned around abruptly to see Diana, accompanied by a tall, elegantly beautiful blonde. Flash got to his feet and smiled widely. "Di, Princess Aubery! How are you ladies today-" and directed a well-timed wink to the blonde.   
  
"Fine, Flash."   
  
"So Aubery, how's the- OUCH!" Flash winced as a well-timed "remember who's REALLY your date" elbow poke to his ribs was administered by Katma. "Introductions?" she hissed.   
  
Diana smiled and took over. "Hello, Katma. This is a friend of mine, Princess Aubery. She'd in town for the weekend, and she loves to shop."   
  
Katma smiled and extended a hand, bowing her head slightly. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"And you as well."   
  
"Preston was here, too," Diana continued. "He was carrying our bags for us, but we left him in an electronic store, and- oh! Here he comes now," she said, watching as he appeared through the crowd in the food court, laden down with Nordstorm and Bloomingdales bags and boxes. He made it too the table and dropped them, puffing, before slapping hands with Flash. "What's up, dude- My goodness, what did you buy, bowling balls?"   
  
"Those must be my shoes-" and Aubery dived for the bag.   
  
Preston stared at her in disbelief, then straightened, rubbing his suede-covered arms. "I will _never_ go shopping with a woman again……"   
  
Flash shook his head in pity. "Shopping with Aubery, man? I could have warned you…."   
  
Preston groaned. "I know now, though. Diana saw me this morning, and said a looked bored, then mentioned a friend of hers that she was going out with, and invited me to come along."   
  
Flash nodded sagely. "You ARE a rookie. The rest of us JL men know better than to take Aubery shopping."   
  
Preston laughed. "Now I know, man."   
  
Then his eyes met Katma's. He hadn't seen her before, where she had been sitting behind Flash.   
  
He started for a minute; then he regained his composure. "You ladies want anything from the food court?" he asked politely.   
  
"Salad and a Diet Coke!" they said simultaneously.   
  
Preston shook his head and began to walk away, but Katma was quick and caught up to him. "I'll go with you."   
  
He stared at her, but she stared him down. "Fine. We'll be back in a minute," he called back over his shoulder.   
  
They were walking for only a second before Katma spoke. "Look, Pres, we have to talk," she said, bluntly.   
  
"I know." Preston surprised her for agreeing. "Look. I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. You're my friend. I was trying to protect you."   
  
"I……"   
  
"And," he continued, obviously determined to be blunt, "I can see you don't like me in that way, either. It's cool, Kat. No big deal."   
  
"I…" shocked, Katma lost the ability to talk for a minute. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes." He turned and gave her the full force of his eyes. "We're still friends, right?"   
  
"Yes. Friends." Katma asserted. But the words sounded hollow, even to her, and she felt a pang. Preston had already said all of the things that she had been planning to say.   
  
"Let's get the food." Preston patted her on the back, and grabbed a tray for the salad bar.   
  
Katma watched the back of his head, wondering why she felt so melancholy. He had said all the right things; he still wanted to be friends.   
  
It was what she had wanted.   
  
Right?   
  
*************************************************************   
  
"I've got……to get out of here……."   
  
Blinded by her own angry tears, Hawkgirl yanked one of the drawers out of her dresser, dropping the resulting mess into a large box sitting on the floor. She was packing her bags.   
  
_I ruined everything……._   
  
Great Thangar above! Just because of some stupid feminine insecurity, she might have lost him forever. She remembered the look of anger….the look of hurt…..the way he had quitted the room……   
  
Flushed by a new wave of resolve, she pulled on a second drawer, trying to get it unstuck. She had to leave as soon as possible. Where? She had no idea. But she had to leave.   
  
She couldn't keep on messing up the life of the man she loved.   
  
"DAMMIT….." Hawkgirl yanked at the drawer, her frustration growing with each tug. Bracing her foot against the drawer and pulling even harder, she gritted her teeth and ground out a series of curse-word combinations even SHE had never heard before.   
  
All of a sudden, the drawer came unstuck, and the force threw her backwards, where she landed squarely on her backside, the drawer itself landing on her foot. Furious now, she let out a scream of rage and pain, grabbing her foot and her lower back simultaneously.   
  
"Hawkgirl…..what are you doing?"   
  
Hawkgirl nearly jumped from fright. Half sick from adrenaline, she stared at John, who was standing in the doorway, looking at her with a bemused frown on his face. "Are you….."   
  
"I was trying to get my drawer unstuck!" she retorted angrily, trying to ignore the throbbing in her toe. She kicked the offending drawer with her other foot, and it tumbled on its side, spilling more delicates out on the rug.   
  
Shayera thought she saw John's mouth twitch, but she couldn't be sure. He walked over to her and helped her to her feet, cradled the injured toe in his hand, and carried her back to the bed. With an incredible expression of deep gravity, he lifted a pair of hose off her head and handed it to her.   
  
"Oh…..!" Hawkgirl snatched the tights from his hand and threw it into the box. "I was just…….getting ready to leave."   
  
John's face turned form one of amusement to alarm. "Leave? Woman, why would you do that?"   
  
"Why NOT? You're doing it……"   
  
"No, I'm not!"   
  
"But….the way you left after I……."   
  
John grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hawkgirl," he said insistently. "After all we've been through……how could you even THINK……"   
  
"You were so angry, though!"   
  
"Shay," he said, using her nickname. "I was going to stay with you when I thought the child was Katar's. why would I…….."   
  
"I don't know!" Hawkgirl cried out. "You just seemed so upset….."   
  
"I was," John said grimly. "I still am, in a way. But……I'm over it now.   
  
"Hawkgirl, seeing you resort to that kind of thing…..you're obviously not okay yet, I realized, and it's not just the pregnancy……you need to get away form here, from all the memories."   
  
"So…..where did you go?" she asked in a tiny voice, after a minute had passed.   
  
"I went to see Batman."   
  
Her head came up sharply.   
  
"I wanted to ask his permission to release you under my care…..you've been under severe strain, Shay, and you need to rest. Then I made a few phone calls……I want to take you to earth, Shay. To rest, and to get to know me better……I rented this place in my old hometown. It's bigger than my apartment, and my Aunt will be staying with us for a while. She'll love you, don't worry. We can stay there till the baby's born. And then…..my God, Hawkgirl, what…….."   
  
For Hawkgirl had burst into a fit of hysterical tears.   
  
John, who had never seen tough-tomboy Shayera lose control so, became alarmed, wrapping his arms around her. "Shay- I'm sorry! I didn't know it would upset you like that- I just thought you needed to get away- God, I'm so stupid to make plans without telling you. I'll just call right now and cancel-"   
  
He was stopped abruptly by Shayera's small hand clamping over his mouth. "Shut up, you idiot!" she managed to get out through her sobs. "I'm _happy!" _  
  
When Batman returned that evening to check on Hawkgirl he found the two sitting on her bed, making out like a couple of teenagers.   
  
He smiled and left.   
  
Everything was settled, apparently.   
  
Except for Katma………


	11. Life, love, and other Mysteries: The Epi...

*****************************Epilogue*************************   
  
"Hawkgirl, you ready?"   
  
"Yes." Hawkgirl took a deep breath and looked around at all her teammates before stepping into the pod that John had prepared for their descent to earth. "You all sure you can get along without me?" she said with a smirk, a hint of her old spirit returning.   
  
"I think we can manage it," Katma said with a smile, matching her smirk for smirk. Dressed in her Green Lantern uniform, she was leaning against Flash's chest. She, Flash and Preston had become inseparable over the past week, and she glanced at Preston, who was standing a little ways behind them, face unreadable.   
  
"I'm sure she'll make a wonderful member," J'onn said warmly.   
  
"TEMPORARY member," Katma corrected him. "As soon as you guys return, I'm a free agent again, Bats promised…." But she was smiling. "Good luck, you two."   
  
"Yeah," Preston said.   
  
There were hugs all around, and the two stepped in the pod. "Pres, you coming?"   
  
Preston smiled slightly and glanced at Katma. "Naw," he said, carelessly. "The Bat has offered me a temporary position, and besides- I have my own issues to work out here."   
  
Katma felt her stomach leap to her throat when he glanced at her, and she gave him a half smile, unsure of what to think.   
  
_God……_ she said, sending up a silent prayer, _if I get another chance at love……please help me not to blow it, like I did with John…._   
  
Preston's wide, guileless smile seemed to reassure her that God had heard her prayer.   
  
The Justice League- minus two members but plus Katma and Preston- watched the pod as it slowly lowered, then disappeared into space with a flash of green light.   
  
A moment of silence, then Batman turned to the group.   
  
"Let's get back to work, shall we?"   
  
  
And....end! Sequel? Yes? No? Tell me whatya think! Please!


End file.
